An Intriguing Idea
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: After breaking up with Ron, Hermione must attend the Ministry Memorial Ball. A chance meeting with Lucius Malfoy ensures the evening isn't a complete loss.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Beta'd by the most adorable Michy :) **

**Written for the Disney Character Competition - Hans Of The Southern Isles, and also the prompt cry. **

**Written for the Scavenger Hunt Competition, a fic over 3000 words, which it just makes at 3014 **

**xxxx**

**An Intriguing Idea**

She wondered what the difference was between Ron and any other man she might want to date. Were they all going to be Neanderthals, too stupid to understand when she needed affection and when she needed time by herself? Would they always want a quick jump while she was getting ready for the latest Ministry gig they were in demand for, along with Harry? Would they want to talk about Quidditch, every second of every day?

She bloody well hoped not. And, as of... forty five minutes ago, she would likely find out, as the argument to end all arguments had cemented the relationship she 'enjoyed' with Ron six feet under. Shaking her hair out from the tight bun she kept it in for work, she sighed quietly. She had loved him, once upon a time, but she couldn't really remember the feeling any more. He didn't have to 'do' anything. He simply irritated her by his presence these days, and that was certainly nothing one would expect in a healthy relationship.

She wondered how long it would be before either Ginny, Harry or Molly came around, demanding an explanation as to what had taken place. The who would depend on where Ron had stormed off to and whom he was most definitely currently ranting at.

Harry was the most reasonable, she figured, as she wiped away the remnants of her work make up. He was a bachelor now, and surely Ron would be hoping for an invite to stay with him, rather than going home to Molly's overbearingness. Ginny, happily married to Theodore Nott, a marriage that surely shocked everyone who knew the pair, was less likely. Ron still hadn't gotten over the marriage, and he wouldn't willingly go anywhere he might run into a Slytherin.

Undressing for the shower, she rolled her eyes to herself. That had been yet another thing that annoyed her. Ron's prejudice against all things Slytherin. Really, he should have grown up enough by now to realise that the house didn't make everyone in it evil. At twenty four years old, he really should be beyond such childishness.

As the water sluiced over her, washing away the tension from her shoulders and back, she couldn't help but feel relief that the relationship was over. Of course, there was also sadness, for as much as he annoyed her, they had been together for six years, and that was a long time to spend with a person. Tears intermingled with the water from the shower, and she let them fall. It would be the last time she cried for Ron Weasley.

xxxxx

"Can you believe she said those things to me?" Ron raged, pacing back and forth in front of Harry's fire, much to his host's bemusement. This had been going on for over an hour, and that very same question must have been asked five or six times by now. Harry didn't even attempt to answer; instead, he watched with barely concealed amusement as Ron answered it himself. Again.

"The way she talked to me, Harry! You'd think we hadn't spent six years, six god damn years, together. You'd think she hated me the way she slung the insults my way. 'Immature, selfish, an imbecile!' Me! We're done, Harry, I'm never goin-" Ron cut off and jumped away from the fire as it flared dramatically.

Harry almost choked on his tongue as he suppressed his laughter, rising to greet his guest. Ginny shook ash from her cloak and stepped from the flames, regarding Ron with a cool look as she accepted the hug Harry bestowed on her.

"Thank you," Harry whispered into her hair, feeling her nod against his chest. As Ginny took Harry's seat, and Harry picked up some Floo powder, Ron started all over again, this time telling his sister his sorry tale as Harry Floo'd over to The Grange, the house Hermione now lived in alone, apparently.

"Hermione," he called, not seeing her downstairs as he checked room by room. She hadn't gone out, because she always blocked the Floo if she was.

"I'll be down in a minute, Harry," he heard her call from upstairs, and he sighed in relief that she sounded composed, at least. He had never dealt well with crying women. Setting about making tea, Harry awaited his friend.

When she entered the living room, a cup of tea was waiting for her on the table, and Harry sat in the chair, smiling softly at her as he blew on his own cup.

"Hey," she said, folding her legs under her as she sat in the armchair adjacent to his, turning to the side slightly so she could look at him properly.

"Hey yourself," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron's at your flat then?" she asked, only it wasn't really a question. She already knew.

"Hmm, currently entertaining his sister with tales of your evilness, I'm sure," Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Ah, so you called in reinforcements to escape. Crafty," she teased, taking a sip of her tea. It was just what she needed.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to guess?" he asked, crossing his legs at the ankle.

"Same old, really, just more than usual. I'm done, Harry. I can't continue living and being with someone who I have nothing in common with any more, and I just... He annoys me, Harry. Every single day, he annoys me. I'm not happy any more, and I'm fairly certain he isn't either."

Harry nodded. He had expected as much. "We've all seen it coming. Ginny and Draco have been betting on how long you were going to last until you snapped, and no, you didn't hear that from me. You need someone more... I really don't want to say intelligent, but...yeah. You need someone more intelligent, and he needs someone less serious. You don't fit well. Not now."

Hermione laughed. "They've been taking bets? I wonder if I'm entitled to a share of the profits. Anyway, you're right. I want someone I can talk to, properly talk I mean, and Ron, Ron needs to go date a Quaffle."

Harry choked on his tea, spitting the mouthful he had just taken back into the cup as he spluttered his laughter. Hermione put a hand to her mouth to cover her own giggles, apologising as she did.

"Merlin, Hermione! Could you attempt to not kill me?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated through her laughter and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, you sound it as well. Are you still going to the Ministry tonight?"

"I guess so. It'll be weird going alone. Still, I'm not going into hiding just because of a break up. Are you going?"

"I always do, not that I really get a choice in the matter. Kingsley would have my hide if I tried to avoid the Memorial Ball."

"I guess so. You should go back to Ron. Take his tux with you," she said, standing up to collect the dry cleaned Tuxedo from the cupboard in the hall.

"Does he have any robes cleaned? I don't think he wants to wear that," Harry told her sheepishly. It had been part of Ron's rant, something about wearing Muggle clothes just to please her.

"He's a bloody idiot. Everyone under the age of sixty wears tuxes now. He'll stand out like a hippogriff at a thestral party."

"That's up to him, I guess. I'm still wearing mine, and Theo and Neville are too, as far as I'm aware," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders as he took both the tux and the robes from her. Kissing her on the cheek, he offered her one last smile before he moved to the fireplace.

"Save me a dance, alright?"

"Sure thing, Harry."

xxxxx

The Ministry Memorial Ball had been an annual thing since the year following the War, and Harry always opened it, usually with Ron and Hermione by his side. Tonight had been different, as instead of Hermione and Ron, Neville and Ginny stood on either side of him as he gave a passionate speech about equality and the progress the Wizarding world as a whole had made thus far.

Ron spent his time glowering at Hermione, who looked stunning in a black cocktail gown with silver accessories. For her part, Hermione didn't even look at Ron; instead, she kept her eyes on the stage, watching proudly as she saw the effect her best friend had on the crowd in front of him. It was the same every year, only this was the first time she had been a part of it.

She clapped loudly as he finished his speech, watching him blush predictably at the standing ovation he received, and she laughed as he hastily made his way back to their table from the stage with Neville and Ginny trailing him looking amused. Harry collapsed into his seat beside Ron, smiling at Hermione who had switched from her usual seat on the other side of Ron to the opposite side of the table.

It had been too late to request different tables, and besides, she wanted to sit with her friends. She was mature enough to simply ignore Ron, and if he wasn't, well, that was his problem. Ginny sat beside her, winking at her quickly.

"So, any gossip?" Theo asked, the same thing he asked every time they all got together. He was like an old woman for his gossip.

"Luna is coming home in a few weeks," Neville supplied as everyone looked warily between Hermione and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at the looks. Apparently, good news travelled fast.

"That's great," Harry supplied. He missed his odd friend and he was looking forward to seeing her. She had been travelling for the past six months, looking for animals for a magical zoo she was helping set up.

"Yeah, and Draco and Astoria have set a date," Ginny said with a smile. She and Astoria were fast friends, and she was very happy for her.

"Ooh, the ferret's getting married," Harry laughed. "Am I allowed to bully him about being pussy whipped?"

"Please do," Theo said with a grin, dodging the hand that made to slap his head. "Oi, stop being so bloody violent, woman," he told Ginny, grabbing her hand and holding it in his own.

As the conversation went on around him, Ron glowered at the table, refusing to get involved in the joking banter, only scoffing occasionally when Theo said something he didn't particularly like. Everyone ignored him and concentrated on having a good night with friends.

As the food was served and demolished, and people began moving table to table. Hermione left hers, meeting and greeting with her co-workers and friends, soon joined by Harry, Ginny and Theo who had also had enough of Ron's sour mood.

Glancing at the table a little while later, Hermione saw Ron was the only one remaining, and she felt a jolt of guilt run through her. Torn, she didn't know what to do. It hurt to see him alone, but she also didn't want part two of the argument to take place in a crowded ball room full of reporters.

Arms wrapped around her waist, and she started to find Harry grinning at her.

"They've asked me to open the dancing, will you join me?" he asked. She nodded, taking the offered hand as he led her to the dance floor. Thankfully, Harry's dancing had improved significantly since their school days, and so she didn't have to worry too much about her toes as the music started.

"You don't have to feel guilty, you know," he told her as they danced, talking quietly so he wouldn't be overheard. "He could have had fun tonight, had he let himself."

"I know. I guess I just, I don't like seeing him so down, especially when I'm the cause of it," she confided, resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I understand that, but you can't put your life on hold until he gets a grip either. I'm both of your friends, and I refuse to get in the middle, but you deserve to be happy, Hermione, never think otherwise," Harry said, holding her a little tighter.

Other couples had joined them on the dance floor now, and before long, the song was finishing. As it melded into the next one, a tap on Harry's shoulder told him that someone else wanted to dance with his friend.

Turning, he was surprised to see the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy waiting patiently.

"May I?" he asked politely.

"Since I'm fairly sure you don't want to dance with me, Lucius, I imagine you need to ask Hermione," Harry replied, setting Hermione off laughing. Even Lucius cracked a smirk, nodding in agreement.

"Miss Granger? May I have the next dance?" he asked, holding a hand out to her. She nodded, shoving Harry none too gently as she saw the smirk appearing on his face and the amusement in his eyes.

Holding up his hands, Harry retreated and claimed Ginny from her husband with a good natured bow.

As Lucius led Hermione into a slow dance, she couldn't help but look up at his face, curious as to his reasoning for asking to dance with her. While she and Harry, and in fact most of their friends, were on better terms with Lucius and Draco both, he had never shown any interest in her beyond any of the others.

Reading her mind correctly, he smiled at her. "Perhaps I just wanted an able dance partner, Miss Granger, or a conversation with an intelligent mind? No, I didn't expect you to believe that. Hmm, maybe I just wanted to be seen dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room, then."

She gaped at him, not particularly attractive, she knew, before closing her mouth and looking away from his penetrating gaze. Her heart hammered against her chest as she thought about the implications of his words. He, Lucius Malfoy, thought she, a Muggleborn, was attractive? Unable to help herself, she looked at the enchanted windows to see if there were any flying pigs around.

Of course, with magic, that would be entirely possible, if not cruel, but she had never been able to shake her Muggle upbringing completely away, and nor did she want to. As the song ended, she pulled away, bestowing him with a small smile before she all but ran away, positioning herself quickly into the arms of Neville.

As the night wore on, she couldn't help but notice Lucius watching her from various parts of the room. It didn't seem to matter where either of them was, his eyes seemed to zone into her. She could feel his stare even when she wasn't looking, for it brought the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

Feeling hot, she slipped from the ballroom to a lit balcony. She felt immediately better. The air hitting her face was soothing, and she sighed happily. She had been keeping an eye on Ron as the evening wore on, and she wasn't surprised to see what she saw, but she was sad. He had indulged himself, and the last time she looked, he had been belligerently refusing various family members' attempts to escort him home to the Burrow to sleep it off.

She didn't know if they had succeeded in the endeavour or not, but she didn't particularly care at this point. Ron had proved to her and the world that he wasn't mature enough to deal with adult situations and it only cemented her certainty that their relationship was over. She dreaded having to see him, but she knew she would have to, if only to sort out The Grange, which belonged to them equally. She was happy to move out if he wanted to buy her share, and she was also happy for them to just sell it and move on. She knew she didn't want to keep it. What was the point of living in the memories of a relationship gone wrong?

So caught up in her musings, she didn't notice as Lucius appeared behind her, closing the door to the balcony quietly behind him. It was his voice that stirred her, making her jump in the process.

"I was being truthful earlier on this evening, Miss Granger. You look beautiful tonight," he murmured as he moved to stand beside her, leaning casually against the railings.

She blushed when she realised what he had said to break her from her rather morbid thoughts, and then she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy. Rather a compliment from the most attractive bachelor in Wizarding England, at least if you believe the magazines kept in hairdressers."

"And do you?" he replied, a teasing lilt in his tone.

"I don't know. Most of the things in those magazines are trash, but I admit, that article in particular intrigued me."

"That wasn't an answer, Miss Granger."

"Hermione," she replied quietly, brushing her hair from her shoulder. "And no, it wasn't."

"You don't care to answer truthfully?"

"Not right now, no."

"In the future?"

"Perhaps," she nodded. They both knew he wasn't asking for an answer about the article.

"Then I'll await you eagerly, hoping for an answer in the affirmative," he replied, leaning a little closer.

"I'll endeavour not to make you wait too long then," she said breathily. Him being so close really wasn't helping her thought process.

He kissed her neck gently, before leaning back, taking only a second to breath in her scent.

"Breathtaking. Don't take too long, or I'll come and find you. I am not a patient man," he told her, before walking away, leaving a breathless and uncomfortably aroused Hermione behind him.

Getting herself under control, she returned to the ballroom to spend the remainder of the night with her friends. Spotting Lucius amongst the crowd, she smiled slowly, lifting her champagne glass to him.

Yes, she thought. An intriguing idea indeed.


End file.
